Virtual Lover
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke creates a humanlike robot named Naruto to give him company. And now, he's falling in love with it… [SasuNaru AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **Sappy fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi might come up in the later chapters, OMG the cliché-ness (well, **I **think it's cliché), some OOCness, some OCs might pop out, AU-ness, slightly coarse language (nothing too harsh, promise)… That's just about it :D

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Notes : **I still think it's cliché, but highly interesting. I've seen quite a handful of fanfics like this, but… yeah –grins- I hope you like the idea. Things in parentheses **(like this)** are part of the story and they are **not** authoress' notes.

**Please enjoy **:)

* * *

His life has reached the point where he has everything any man could ever hope for. At the age of twenty, he has everything any man (or woman, for that matter) could ever want.

He's the CEO of his company specializing in biotechnology. He's always on the Top 10 wealthiest and most influential people of the whole world. He's always reigning as the Most Sought-After Bachelor. He has countless estates, state-of-the-art security system and trustworthy staff. He's from the immensely ancient and known clan of Uchiha. He has millions of fans (and probably even more; there are always those who are hiding in the safety of their homes) willing to do anything he says. He's the top student of Tokyo University (and he also spent a part of his time studying on the Massachusetts Institute of Technology).

Plus, the most sought-after lady in Japan, the one known to be the prettiest face in Asia, Haruno Sakura, is head over heels in love with him.

Really, what could he ask for?

It's a tough question, but rather simple as well.

He simply wants a purpose, a direction to take after this level of success that's undefeatable.

With that in mind, he started working on his newest (and undoubtedly, his most controversial) project.

* * *

He doesn't want anybody else knowing this particular project. He still shows up at the company, but as the project reached its completion, he began taking more time off. It's not like it matters though; his company is still at the highest peak, and it would take years of slacking for it to come to its downfall.

He's working at a hidden laboratory inside his lavish mansion. Maids and staff are absolutely off-limits; they know better than to test his almost-invisible patience.

His hands are quickly typing the last parts of the program, while he's watching (from the corner of his eyes) the statistics on the left pane of the window. He spent almost six months on this – six months of insomnia, of hard work, of endless typing, of frustrating brainstorming.

And now, within a few minutes, he'll see the fruit of his hard labor.

With a shaky smirk on his face, he pressed the large, red GO button near the lower-left position of the huge supercomputer's keyboard. The compartment situated to his left opened, smoke-like gas escaping from the just-opened chamber. He squinted a bit at figure that "woke up" from the partition, waiting as patiently as he could.

His obsidian eyes saw tanned skin (engineered from harvesting the best and purest cellulose compounds from high-quality leaves) that covers the expanse of his creation's body. The skin covers the bones (from solidifying calcium in the laboratory vats) and muscles (from stem cell technologies of recreating muscle tissue). The blood (which is from careful addition of water, plasma and several other compounds) that pulses through **its **veins gives **it **a human-like glow.

The creature's face is molded from his take on a perfect face. It doesn't bother him that he prefers men to women—and nobody else knows anyway. This creation has eyes (which he had painstakingly painted on a color-creation software) as blue and as deep as the clear oceans. **Its** lips are colored like the mixture of sakura petals and crimson (one of his favorite colors). His human-like creation has hair (which is made by harvesting dead cells and strengthening them with chemicals) colored like the golden sun. He added three scars on each cheek of his creation, as though a reminder that nobody could be perfect, nobody could have a perfect life.

This creation… is perfect.

It walks up to him at a normal human pace, its movements unlike the robots on the exhibition fairs. This creation… is the closest thing a robot could get to a human. He had programmed some of its abilities and general personality, adding details up to the very last detail. Of course, it all depends whether this robot's engineered nerve cells would be able to process the memory banks and subconscious memory links properly.

But he has his greatest confidence on this one.

He stretches out one glove-covered hand, causing his creation to move closer to him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He says to his creation, a more confident smirk present on his lips. The creature's lips stretch into that friendly smile (whose arc and angle were measured perfectly) that he could only hope to receive from his coworkers, his fans, anyone. He's considered like a god already, that he longs for that feeling to be treated as an equal—to have someone treat him as an equal.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," The creature says in that bright, cheerful voice that Sasuke programmed on the cells of his voice box.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

Uhh –fiddles fingers- What do you think:) The next chapter would contain **The shounen-ai** XD Let's spread the **SasuNaru** love.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Sappy fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi might come up in the later chapters, OMG the cliché-ness (well, **I **think it's cliché), some OOCness, some OCs might pop out, AU-ness, slightly coarse language (nothing too harsh, promise)… That's just about it :D Oh, and some Sakura-bashing, because the Sasuke from this story doesn't like her AT ALL.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

**Please enjoy **:)

* * *

Sweat trickled from his forehead, down to his cheeks, before descending further to his chin. He felt incredibly _hot_, and the reason for that overwhelming feeling was the person trapped beneath his weight. His hands -which have created and moulded the world's first, and _most perfect_ android- mapped out and memorized each contour, each curve, each _feel_, of every inch of skin that he could find.

The tanned skin that he painstakingly patched together from leaf extracts, and dyed from the engineered pigments.

His breathing was labored--and so did Naruto's.

He knew, from the first day that he started dreaming of _these_, that it's wrong.

But then again, who would tell him about the wrong and the right, at this point? Nobody knew about Naruto. Nobody knew about his project. Nobody knew about his dreams.

Nobody knew.

And if nobody knew, nobody could judge him, _Naruto_, or these... dreams.

Dream-Naruto wound his tanned arms around the swan-like neck, and pulled Sasuke, his creator, down for a fiery kiss.

Everything's fine if nobody knew anything.

If nobody knew about Sasuke's developing feelings for his creation.

* * *

**Virtual Lover**

**First Chapter

* * *

**

He opened obsidian eyes, feeling drowsy, tired, _guilty_ and warm.

The dreams were haunting him more often these past few days, but Sasuke supposed it had something to do with his incompetent underlings messing up the workings of his company. Or, maybe it was because of that pesky _Haruno_ that started stalking him more actively.

Or maybe he was really falling for his creation.

Despite his tiredness, Sasuke let out a derisive snort.

After all, him falling in love with anybody was as possible as Naruto ending up as a real human.

Impossible.

Right?

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke," A cheerful voice greeted him as he entered his dining room, a table filled with various food already waiting for him. His creation, Naruto, was already seated, flashing him a brilliant smile. The Uchiha felt himself _almost _flushing, before he took reins with his traitorous body. There was really something wrong with him.

Why did he almost blush at the smile that Naruto gave him? _He_ was the one who designed the bloody smile, for crying out loud!

Though, he had to admit, the smile looked more genuine, softer--and that just couldn't be. It must be because he wanted it to be genuine. Sasuke mentally shook his head at that. No, impossible. It must be because he has been seeing that smile more often, so he had grown... accustomed to it. Yes, accustomed, and it had nothing to do with weird additions to Naruto's actions that he couldn't remember adding.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied, rather belatedly, and instead of happily focusing his gaze back to his food--_ramen_--Naruto continued to gaze at him--this time, with poorly-concealed concern.

Sasuke broke the gaze, sat down and started eating.

"...Are you all right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, almost imploringly, and Sasuke looked up.

There was that shining bout of concern resting beneath those ocean-blue irises. Sasuke couldn't remember adding that feeling--concern. He could live without that. More importantly, he has had enough with the phony concerns that he got from the people that surrounded him.

But Naruto was gazing at him with concern, and Sasuke felt something warm creeping from his chest, all the way up. It felt nice, but he couldn't understand it.

Sasuke smiled tightly, because his smiles (no matter how uncomfortable he felt with giving that upwards twist of his lips) always reassured his creation.

Maybe there was a virus in Naruto's programming? Maybe he accidentally added something? He disliked those explanations, for it meant that he didn't do a completely perfect job with his project.

He disliked those possibilities, because it reminded him, yet again, that Naruto couldn't have genuine feelings.

* * *

Hands, that were smoothened by hordes of lotions and beauty products, gripped his elbow possessively, and Sasuke suppressed a shudder at the touch. A strong smell of perfume attacked his nostrils, and Sasuke looked pointedly away from the woman that chattered animatedly, while she successfully cut off his arm's circulation.

He had a not-so-nice morning, and Haruno's sudden visit to his office only made things worse. He made a mental note to fire his secretary and the guards and whoever-else who let the pink-haired female waltz into his office.

Sasuke vaguely remembered that he didn't really mind so much if Naruto chattered lively beside him, even though Naruto and Haruno both possessed cheery voices. Then again, the blond never attached himself like a leech to the CEO.

_Naruto..._

Yep, something was really wrong with him. Lately, he could trace a huge chunk of his thoughts to the blond android.

"Soo, Sasuke-kun," Haruno's voice turned velvety-smooth, and Sasuke could envision her words as a snake that slithered and coiled around him. He suppressed another shudder at her attempt to sound sexy and seductive. She wouldn't be so bad if she didn't try to 'make herself better for Sasuke-kun'. She wouldn't be so bad if she stopped chasing him and involving the romance-crazy media in her plots to 'get him'.

"How about a date with me tomorrow?" Green eyes sparkled with hope. "Lunch?" She fluttered her eyelashes coyly for effect.

Sasuke didn't even try to show her that he didn't need thinking time to answer her proposal.

"No. I'm busy and you know it, Haruno," He said in a disinterested voice, and he added a cold glare at her, for emphasis. She nodded morosely, a pout playing on her shiny, red lips. Her emerald eyes didn't lose the sparkle, though.

"I see; I'm sorry for disturbing you today, Sasuke-kun! Don't worry, I'll come back and try to cheer you up when you're stressed! Don't miss me too much!" Haruno exclaimed, practically skipping towards the door.

Sasuke stared at the now-closed door, even after Sakura made her exit. Then, he proceeded to his hidden closet, and changed his clothes. He disliked the thought of Sakura having pawed at his clothes, after all.

* * *

"Ne, Ino," She started, lying casually at her best friend's bed, "do you think Sasuke-kun's already seeing somebody?"

The blonde stared at her curiously, before a look of conspiracy took over her face. "We're going to find out?" Yamanaka Ino asked with ill-concealed excitement.

Sakura sat up, cross-legged, and gave Ino an understanding pat at her shoulder. "We haven't finished our last mission, yet," Sakura said with a giggle.

Ino waved her concern away. She'll take Shikamaru back from Temari's hold, some other time. For now, it's important to help her best friend out. And of course, create nasty rumors about Sasuke--the first person to break her heart.

"When do we start?" Ino asked, already preparing the video cameras and her bag.

There was silence. Then, "...Tomorrow," Sakura sweetly said, and her green eyes continued to sparkle.

* * *

It was dinnertime--something that Sasuke started attending in favor of his work, ever since Naruto was created.

"Na, Sasuke," The blond started, as he twirled the pasta around his fork. Sasuke gave an answering hum, telling him to get on with his statement. "What's the world outside like?"

It was a strange question. Sasuke stopped eating, and Naruto paused too. The Uchiha never thought that such feelings of curiosity and exploration would be installed in the blond's head too. He really should check with Naruto's program.

"...It's almost just the same," The Uchiha replied, keeping his voice sound bored. "The Uchiha mansion is infinitely better than it, though." It was very contradicting, but Naruto nodded and smiled, and accepted his answer.

"...Why did you ask?" Sasuke prodded at his creation, who was seated at his right. The staff of his mansion was kept away from this wing, because Sasuke didn't want controversies about Naruto. He didn't want anybody else to see Naruto.

Naruto flashed him another brilliant smile. "It's nothing."

They continued to eat in comfortable silence.

Then...

"Na, Sasuke," The blond started again, and Sasuke looked at his right--

Only to see Naruto really close to him, and one tanned hand reached out--

And wiped the spaghetti sauce on the corner of his lips.

Sasuke resisted the urge to clutch at his heart beating frantically from the close contact.

"...What was that?" Sasuke asked, as soon as Naruto slinked away from him and went back to his seat.

The blond stared at him with something clouding those azure-colored eyes. And then, another heart-stopping smile.

"It's nothing."

* * *

The innocent gesture of the blond android was immortalized on film.

Ino almost cackled gleefully at the evidence they found. Sure, it meant that Sasuke was _really_ seeing someone else. But they could wreak havoc easily. After all, everybody would love a story about the Uchiha secretly dating someone--a _boy_, at that--and placing said boy inside the Uchiha mansion.

"If I can't have you, Sasuke-kun... we'll make sure _he_ doesn't get you, as well."

* * *

**To Be Continued **

Erm, I think a lot of you has noticed that I like putting dream sequences as the first part of the chapter XD;;; Anyhow, I was able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
